iHate Karma
by iBloodbenderSeddie
Summary: Sam is going back out with an old exboyfriend, but he isn't at all what he seems to be. Can someone save her from this relationship before it gets worse? If so, who? Rated T - Just to be in the safe side for acts of violence and minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Seddie Fanfiction. Ive been working on this story for a few weeks now. I hope you guys like it (: The story shifts between different POVs. _The italics are their thoughts._ Happy reading!

**(Sam's POV)**

It wasnt long before I went back to him. Stupidest mistake Ive ever made in my life. I get hurt emotionally, mentally, and physically. I guess I deserved it. I always believed Karma was a bitch, I just never thought she was this much of a bitch. Im sure you're wondering what this is all about. So Carly, Freddie, and I will tell you the story, in our own points of views. But just this once. Then Im never speaking of this again.

This story starts back 4 months ago. When my life was simple and that idiot wasnt in it.

**-4 Months ago-**

**(Sam's POV)**

I was standing at my locker at Ridgeway High School, throwing my books into my tiny locker. _They should really make these lockers bigger. Just saying._

Carly comes to my locker; her normal, cheerful self. _Man, how can she be_ this _perky in the morning?_

"Good morning, Sam." Carly greeted. I turned to face her and smiled a small smile. "Hey Carls." I said and slammed my locker shut. "Dont you need your books?" Carly asked. I laughed at the seriousness of her question. "Oh, Carly. You should know by now that I dont care." I said and laughed. Carly smiled a sarcastic type of smile. "_Of_ course not."

Just then, Freddifer came around the corner. "Hola chicas." He said with a grin on his face. "Hey Freddie." Carly replied. "What up, Benson?" I asked. By now, I have grown used to having him around 24/7 and we have become pretty good friends. But that doesnt mean I dont like beating him up or insulting him every once in a while, because I still do. I like the attention he gives back to me. I would never admit to anyone, not even my best friend Carly Shay, that I might possibly be falling in love with the doof.

"So you'll never guess who's back at Ridgeway." Benson said, giving us our daily gossip. He's such a girl sometimes. "Please dont say Mandy. PLEASE dont say Mandy." Carly said, closing her eyes very tightly. Freddie smiled. "Nope, Jonah." Freddie said. It felt as if my face went pale. My legs start to shake. _Jonah? Really._

"Dont you lie to mama." I said, pointing at Freddie with a disgusted look on my face at that fact that he might be messing with me. "Im not lying. He sent me a message on Splashface saying he moved back to Seattle and he's back in Ridgeway." Freddie said. I wish he never told me this. Now this is going to ruin my life for the next 4 months. _Literally._

"Did he... say anything about me?" I asked, trying to not sound so eager. Because I wasnt. _Sam Puckett doesnt go back to any loser who breaks her heart._ At least, that's what I told myself. Freddie shook his head. "Nope. Nothing at all." He replied. I looked at the floor, then back up at Carly and Fredgeek. "Oh... well good because I dont care." I said, then walked away.

**-At Lunch-**

I sat with Carly and Freddie at lunch like I normally do. Carly had a salad, Freddie has a sandwich, and I had ribs, a hamburger, 2 hotdogs, and a taco. Plus, I was waiting for Carly and Freddie to look away so I can eat their food as well.

Then, I saw him. _Jonah, what a nub._ "Hey guys." Jonah said as he walked over to our table. "Hey..." Carly and Freddie said, unamused. I didnt reply. I just tried finishing my hamburger, not looking up at him at all. "Hey Sam." Jonah said. _Ugh, why does he have to talk to me._ "Hi." I said very quickly, hoping he didnt hear me.

So what does Jonah do now? He sits next to me. "How have you been doing?" He asked me. "Fine." I answered quickly again. I think Jonah got the hint. "Well, I guess you dont want me sitting here so-" He began to say. I sighed, in a way that you can obviously tell I was getting annoyed. But, for some odd reason, I wanted him to stay.

"Wait, dont leave. You can sit here." I said. Carly and Freddie looked at me with a confused looking face. One of those faces that were asking a thousand questions. "Really?" Jonah asked. I rolled my eyes. "Sure... but dont interrupt my eating." I said, and went back to eating my burger.

Jonah laughed. "Yeah, I remember you and your eating habits." I took it as an insult, rather than a compliment that he actually remembered something about me other than my name. "Is that a fat joke?" I asked. Jonah backed off a little, knowing I might possibly hurt him. "Um, no. I was just saying that I find it amazing that you can eat so much and still keep a very sexy figure." He replied and smiled.

I didnt know what to say to that. I felt kind of confused and awkward. Carly and Freddie just rolled their eyes. They knew what was coming up next. And so did I. Surprisingly, I was hoping it was. "So Sam. We should hang out sometime. You know, to catch up." Jonah said. "Catch up?" I asked. He nodded. Freddork groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. _Jealous because Im beautiful and other boys notice._

"Yeah, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie later? Say, 3:30?" Jonah asked. _There are three options I have. 1) Accept, 2) Deny, or 3) Punch him._ "Ok." I went with option one. Just to get it over with. To let him see that Ive obviously changed the past few years and dont want anything to do with him.

"Cool, so its a date?" Jonah asked. _Damn, I should of went with option 3 when I had the chance._ "No date. Just a male and a female who do not like each other at all getting a smoothie, like Frederina and I." I said. Freddie rolled his eyes. He had that look on his face that said 'I just lost my appetite.'

**-Groovie Smoothie-**

As much as I knew I shouldnt of went, and as much as Carly and Fredprincess told me it was a bad idea, I met up with Jonah at the Groovie Smoothie. He seemed different. He was still laid back and funny and kind of cool, but something seemed different. Better.

"Sam, Im having such a great time." Jonah said out of nowhere. I smiled. _Sam Puckett, you dont like him. Go after someone better than this jerk._ "Yeah, I always enjoy free smoothies." I said, slurping down my large strawberry splat smoothie.

Jonah laughed. _I wasnt trying to be funny. I really do enjoy free smoothies._ "Im sorry for everything." Jonah started. I closed my eyes and shook my head in disappointment. "No you're not. Dont tell me something you dont mean," I said. "I hate liars."

"I understand that you might not except my apology. I did an awful thing to you. I should of never tried kissing your best friend. That was a really chizzy thing for me to do. I feel terrible and I want to make things right with you." Jonah said. I looked down at my smoothie. I didnt know what to say. Normally, I can see right through a liar. But like I said earlier, something was different, better. I stayed in silence and let him continue. _I love when someone comes crawling back to me._

"I mean, you're so beautiful and smart and funny. You are just an amazing girl." _Yep, he did it. He got me hooked._ "You never deserved anything I did to you-" Before he could continue, I did the stupidest thing I could probably ever do. I leaned over the table and kissed him. He seemed shock for the first 3 seconds, but then he just accepted it and kissed me back. _Im a sucker for a guy with a good use of words._

**-Shay Apartment-**

**(Carly's POV)**

I was sitting on my bed, playing a game on my giant pearpod and Freddie was sitting on the loveseat, listening to some music. Just then, Sam barged right into my room, nearly stopping my heart because she scared me so badly.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Sam shouted excitedly. "What, Im going to have to go to the hospital because you gave me a heart attack?" I asked, sarcastically. Freddie and Sam rolled their eyes. "Tell us what's up." Freddie said, sweetly.

"Jonah and I are going back out." Sam said with a big smile on her face. Freddie smiled and I frowned. _Darn it, Sam._ "Twenty bucks." Freddie said, facing me. I rolled my eyes, got up from my bed, took $20 out of my purse and gave it to Freddie. Sam looked confused.

"You guys made a bet?" Sam asked. "Yep. I said that you and Jonah would be dating by the time you get back from the Groovie Smoothie and Carly said that you're smarter than that. Thanks Sam for making a stupid decision and making me twenty bucks!" Freddie said, flashing his twenty dollar bill infront of her face. "Why do you care?" Sam asked. Freddie's face went blank and he sat back down on the loveseat.

I walked over to Sam. "I cant believe you took him back!" I said. _I thought Sam was smarter than this. He's going to hurt her again!_ "I cant either but he is really sorry for what he did. I can see through a liar and he wasnt lying." Sam explained. _Then you need to get your eyes checked!_

"Well Sam, even though I think you probably made the WORST mistake of your life, I will be there for you because you are my best friend." I said. I wasnt going to fight with her. She wasnt going to listen to me, anyways. Sam smiled. "Thank you, Carls. You're the best." Sam said and she pulled me into a hug.

"Just try not to be obsessed with him like you used to be. Ok?" I asked as I pulled away from her hug. Sam laughed. "No worries, Carly. I learned my lesson the first time." She said. _Obviously not if you took him back._


	2. Chapter 2

_This Chapter is Sam's POV. Italics are her thoughts. Happy Reading (:_

**Chapter 2.**  
><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

In the past month, everything seemed right. I slowly started to get over my 'little crush' on Freddoof and was more into Jonah. We weren't as obsessed as we used to be but we still spent a lot of time with each.

Carly still cant stand him, I can tell. She wont tell me because I'm her best friend, but I can tell she would rather him just go away. Freddie, well he just doesn't like talking about him. He says he's 'just bad news and is going to end up hurting me again and he cant stand to watch it.' Why would he care? This isnt his business, anyways.

But when our relationship got into 2 months, everything started to go wrong. That's when all the pain started.

I was at my locker, grabbing my math book because my math teacher said if I forget it again, Im getting detention. No way I'm getting detention over a stupid book. "Hey baby." Jonah said as he walked up to my locker. "Hey Jonah." I said with a smile on my face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over today after school, maybe watch some movies." Jonah suggested. It sounded fun but I had iCarly rehearsal after school. And I promised Carly that iCarly came first. "Sorry, I have iCarly rehearsal, or else I would." I said. His face turned... angry?

"Of course. You ALWAYS have iCarly rehearsal. You never spend time with me." Jonah said. I can tell he was trying to throw a guilt-trip on me. Too bad it worked. "Im sorry. Maybe I can talk to Carly and delay iCarly rehearsal for a couple hours so that way I can do both." I suggested. "Yeah, you better." Jonah said, angerly and walked away. What's with him?

Just then, Carly walked up to me. "Hey, is everything alright?" She asked. She must of noticed him angerly walking away. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if we can back up iCarly rehearsal maybe a few hours? He's complaining we never hang out because of iCarly." I said. Carly looked pretty mad.

"And here is goes. You choosing your boyfriend before your best friends." Carly started. "No, no. I'm not saying I'm not going to iCarly rehearsal. I'm just asking if we can start a little later. Just for today." I said. Carly sighed. "Just this once. But only because I love you." Carly said with a smile. "Thanks, Carls. You're the best." I said as I patted her shoulder. "Just be in the studio by 5:30 or we're doing rehearsal without you." Carly said.

**-At Jonah's House-**

I arrived at Jonah's apartment 15 minutes late to get us each some smoothies. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Where have you been?" Jonah shouted at me. I was pretty confused. _Jonah's always laid back. What's up with him lately?_ "Huh? I'm only like 15 minutes late." I said while looking at my cell phone for the time. "Besides, I got us each a smoothie." I handed him his smoothie. He took it, crushed the cup, and threw it on the ground, not taking his eyes off of me. "Ugh, what was that for? I actually spend _my_ money on a smoothie for _you_." I was getting really peeved.

"You're so stupid! I said be here at 3! Not 3:15!" Jonah shouted. "Uh, who do you think you're shouting at?" I asked with an attitude. _He is REALLY peeving the chiz out of me_. "You!" He shouted back. "You can't follow directions to save your life!"

"Follow direc- what directions did you give me? You said be here by 3. Not exactly 3. Why are you acting like this? You're flipping out for no reason!" I said, trying not to shout. "You're just so stupid!" He shouted and started shouting other things at me. I couldn't tell what was being said because by now, I started shouting things back.

This went on for a while. Neither one of us backing down from this useless fight. _He started it._ I even tried leaving, twice. But both times, he would grab my arm to prevent me from leaving, just to continue shouting at me. This is getting ridiculous. I didn't even do anything wrong. _I'm not going to waste my time fighting with Jonah for no reason_. "You know what? If you're going to continue shouting at me, Im going to Carly's and do the iCarly rehearsal early." I said. Right when I was about to turned and grab my bookbag, it happened.

Jonah curled his right hand into a fist and punched my left eye. It happened so fast, I had no time to retaliate. I flew backwards, almost falling to the ground. Luckily I caught the couch, which stopped my fall. "Di-did you just hit me?" I shouted as I picked myself up, my hand over my left eye. "It wasn't the wind!" Jonah shouted back at me. "You jerk!" I shouted, grabbed my bookbag and ran out the front door.

_I cant believe that jerk just hit me! Who does he think he is? Ugh, why didn't I just hit him back! When I get home, I'm texting him and it's over! Ugh, I never felt so weak in my life._

**-Shay Apartment-**

I walked all the way to Bushwell Plaza, took the elevator to the eighth floor, and stood infront of the Shay's apartment door. _Just turn around and run home. Text Carly, tell her about Jonah._ I pulled a mirror out of my bookbag and looked at my reflection. My left eye was already starting to swell up. Chiz, how am I going to hide this from Carly? I sighed, opened the door and walked into the Shay's apartment.

Only Freddie was there, sitting on the couch, and watching Celebrities Under Water. _He must of got sick of his psycho mom and hid over here until Carly and Spencer get home._ "Hey Sam." Freddie greeted as he saw me walk through the door. "Whoa, what happened to your eye?" Freddie stood up, and walked over to me. I started to shake a little. _Darn it, Fredlumps, why do you have to be so nosey._ "Did Jonah do this to you?" Freddie asked, already jumping to conclusions. _Just tell him yes. Just tell him you hit him back so he wont think you're so weak._ "Uh.. no. I uh... I tripped and fell and my eye hit a big rock." I lied. I couldnt tell him the truth. The big, ugly truth.

He bought it. _Whew._ "Oooh, that's a real shiner. You should get some ice for that." Freddie said, holding my chin gently and observing my black eye. He looked me straight in my eyes. _His eyes are so pretty._ He smiled, and rubbed my cheek a little with his thumb. I felt peaceful for a slight second, but then the overwhelming fear shadowed over me on the inside over what happened. I pushed Freddie out of my way. "Yeah, yeah. I know!" I replied. Freddie smirked and sat back on the couch.

"So why aren't you over at Jonah's?" Freddie asked. _Dont ever say that name again._ "He uh, he cancelled." I lied as I slowly walked over to Carly's freezer, grabbing an icepack for my eye. "Ah." Freddie replied. "So how come you're over here while Carly and Spencer are gone?" I asked and sat down next to Freddie on the couch. "Eh, my mom was driving crazy so I'm hiding over here until Spencer and Carly get back." Freddie replied. _10 points for mama._

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is set to Sam's POV. Italics are her thoughts. Happy Reading (:_

**Chapter 3.**  
><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

I was standing at my locker again this morning, like I normally do. I told Carly about the 'falling on a rock' story. Which, to my luck, she bought it just like Freddie. I havent talked to Jonah since he hit me. He's texted me and called me a few times to which I ignored each one. _Stupid Jonah. Dont you get the hint?_

Here are some of the texts he has sent me:

**Thursday, 4:45pm**  
><em>Baby, Im so sorry. Pls call me. I need to make things right with you.<em>

**Thursday, 5:13pm**  
><em>Sam, come on. Text me or call me! ~Jonah<em>

**Thursday, 5:38pm**  
><em>SAM! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE ANSWER ME! IM SO SORRY! ~Jonah<em>

**Thursday, 7:02pm**  
><em>Sam, how is your eye? Im so sorry. Im such an idiot! Pls answer me! ~Jonah<em>

**Thursday, 8:14pm**  
><em>Sam, this is getting really annoying. I know you're getting my texts and voicemails. Answer me, now! You're making me really angry! ~Jonah<em>

**Thursday, 9:00pm**  
><em>Fine, I get the hint. I'll talk to you in school tomorrow. Sweet dreams, babygirl. I love you. I always will. And Im so sorry for everything today! ~Jonah<em>

Ugh! I looked at my phone. No more texts, thank the lord. _Maybe he got the hint._ Then, Jonah walked up to me at my locker. "Hey." He said to me. _Nope, you didnt get the hint. Stupid kid._ "Dont talk to me." I said, trying to prevent him from looking at my awful black eye. It was horrible. So many rumors like me falling on a rock, or my mother hit me because I stole her money, or a girl 3 times my size beat me up in a parking lot last night. _That last one was the worst._ Still, no one bothered asking what really happened. Even though I would lie.

"Im so, so sorry!" Jonah said. I rolled my eyes. "Save your breath. I dont want your apology. And besides, it's over." I said. Jonah grabbed my hand. "Please, baby. Im so sorry. I dont know what came over me. I was having such a crappy day. And I shouldnt of taken it out on you. I swear, please forgive me. It'll NEVER happen again! I promise." Jonah begged.

"I refuse to be in an abusive relationship! Ive seen my mother in them for years and I swore to myself that I would _never _turn out like her!" I said in a loud whisper. I didnt need nosey people knowing my business, and the true reason behind this black eye. Id rather have people believe I beat up by a girl 3 times my size than by my boyfriend. "You're not like her! Not at all, baby! This relationship is nothing like that! And you know it!" Jonah said, trying to defend himself.

"You're relationship is nothing like what?" Carly asked as she came up to Jonah and I. _Oh crap. Please Carly. Please tell me you didnt hear this entire conversation. I cant deal with the humiliation! _"Uh... she thinks that we're going back to the way we were, being obsessed with each other. But Im trying to convince her that we're nothing like that anymore." Jonah lied, putting his arm around me. He disgusts me. But even though he may be the most sickening person Ive ever met, I had to hold the lie. So that way Carly wont know the truth.

"Is this true?" Carly asked me. I looked at Carly, then at Jonah who had that face that said 'tell her what I said was true.' I sighed. I was stuck. "Yeah, its true." I said, almost under my breath. Carly shrugged and walked over to Freddie's locker.

I looked back at Jonah. He was smiling. "Thank you, Sam." Jonah said. "The only reason I lied is because I didnt want Carly to know the truth." I said. "So, you're saying that Carly doesnt know what really happened?" Jonah asked. "No she doesnt." I said. "Why did you lie? Why didnt you tell on me? I mean, she's gonna know something's up if we break up all of a sudden." Jonah said. He made a good point. I get a black eye and then all of a sudden I break up with my boyfriend? Thats pretty suspicious.

"For Carly's sake." I said. Jonah looked confused. I sighed and explained. "Carly lives in this fantasy world that every relationship is perfect in real life. That abusive relationships only happen in Lifetime movies. I cant tell her that my idiot boyfriend hit me. Not only will it make her fearful of being in a relationship, but Ill never hear the end of it how I should of never dated you." Jonah smiled.

"So, Im still your boyfriend?" Jonah asked. _Crap, I should of said ex-boyfriend._ I sighed. I didnt know what to do. Break up with him and have Carly be suspicious, or hide the truth from everyone and continue dating Jonah. "And besides," Jonah started before I could answer. "I know you still love me because you would just hit me back. And you know it. You would do whatever it takes to hurt me like I hurt you." Jonah's words sound so manipulative. But I was too blinded to see it.

"I just... I dont know. If I take you back, then you're going to think you can do this to me anytime. And you're right. I should of hit you back." I said. "No. I know what I did was wrong. I dont want to lose you, Sam." Jonah said. No guy has ever told me that he didnt want to lose me. Ugh, Carly would hate me if she found out the truth and then found out what Im about to do.

"Fine. On one condition." I said. Jonah nodded. "Anything." He said. "You never touch me like that EVER again! Got it?" I stated. Jonah nodded in an understanding way. "Of course. Im just so sorry. I hate myself for what I did." Jonah said. I rolled my eyes. "Dont start. Its still going to take some time for me to trust you again and to accept your apology." I said. "Of course." Jonah said.

The bell rang. Miss. Briggs walked around the hallway, yelling in her blow-horn. "Get to class!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later. Maybe." I said as I started to walk away. "Text me!" Jonah shouted. "We'll see." I replied.

**-In Math Class-**

I was sitting in math class, doodling on my notebook of course, when some girl who sits next to me that Ive never talked to a day before in my life started asking questions about my eye. _Stupid girl. _"Is your eye ok?" The girl asked. "Its fine." I replied, not looking up at her. "What happened?" She asked. By then, everyone who sitting around me was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "I uh, I tripped and my eye hit a large rock." I lied. A boy infront of me smirked. "I heard you got beat up by a girl 3 times your size in a parking lot last night." The boy said. I rolled my eyes. "Stupid people." I replied.

"Hey guys, leave her alone." Freddie said, defending me. Everyone turned around and went back to their work. "Thanks Fredward." I lip-synced to him. He smiled, winked and turned back to his work. _At least I can always depend on Freddork to be there for me. Even after all the pain Ive caused him throughout the years..._ My stomach started feeling uneasy thinking about all the emotional and physical pain I've caused him. _Why did I have to be so mean to him? Why did I have to treat him the way I did? I didnt like it when Jonah treated me like this... Maybe I should treat Freddie better... _Then I doodled a tiny heart on my notebook and smiled, thinking about what a nice guy Freddie actually was and how I should be with someone like him. _Stupid Jonah. See what you make me do? Now I'm defending Freddie as a person!_

**-To be continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: If I owned iCarly, I'd be working on actually episodes, not fanfiction :P

_This chapter switches between Freddie's and Carly's POV. Italics are their thoughts. Happy Reading (:_

**Chapter 4.  
>(Freddie's POV)<strong>

For the past week, ever since she got that black eye, Sam has been very distant from Jonah. They're still dating but something is straining between them. I can feel a lot of tension from Sam when she's around him. Even though I'll never tell this to Sam, but I dont believe she tripped and her eye hit a rock. Sam isnt clumsy. She knows that. Carly, on the other hand, I think she believes Sam's story.

If Jonah did happen to cause that black eye, how come she never told us? We're her best friends! Then again, she does like to hide personal things from us. Ugh, she's one hard person to understand most of the time. Maybe I can talk to Sam, see if there's anything she's willing to tell me because this story doesnt add up. _If he caused that black eye, I'll kill him._

**-At the Shay Apartment-**

I opened the door to the Shay Apartment. Carly and Sam we sitting on Carly's couch watching Girly Cow. Sam's eye went back to it's usual self, you know, not swollen. "Hey girls." I greeted as I walked in. "Hey there Freddie." Carly greeted with a smile. "Hey..." Sam said, seeming to be more interested with the TV than with the fact that Im over.

"Uh Carly. Do you have that software disk that I brought over the other day? I cant seem to find it." I said. "Oh yeah, its still in the studio. I'll go get it for you." Carly said and ran upstairs. I sat down next to Sam and she turned to face me. _Now I got her attention._

"I see your eye is doing better." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Yep..." She replied. "So uh, how did you get that black eye again?" I asked. Her face went pale. _If she just tripped and fell on a rock, he face wouldnt go pale like that. There's gotta be more to this story._"I tripped... and my eye hit a rock. Remember?" She said. I nodded. "You know whats kinda funny?" I asked. Sam shrugged. "You're the least clumsiest of all of us... and you tripped?" I stated. Sam's face got even paler, if possible. She looked really uneasy. Her faced said 'Please don't tell me he knows.'

"I uh... I was texting." Sam said. _Hmmm... _"Who?" I asked. Sam looked mad now. "Why is it any of your business?" She asked with an attitude. _Oooh, sassy. _"Its not. I just wanted to get the story straight. So you were walking..." I started. "To Jonah's." Sam said, completing my statement. "Right, right. So you were walking over to Jonah's. And you were texting and you tripped and fell and hit your eye on a rock?" I asked. Sam nodded. "And then what?" I asked. Sam took a minute. _Ah-ha! If you really did fell and hit your eye, you would be able to complete your story with no problem! You're lying!_

Just then, Carly came downstairs. "Sorry it took me a while to find it." Carly said and handed me the disk. I sighed and took the software disk. _Darn it, Carly._Just then, Sam bolted out of the room. "What's with her?" Carly asked. I grabbed Carly's arm and had her sit on the couch. Then I sat next to her.

"Do you think something bad's going on with Sam and Jonah?" I asked. "Other than the fact that they're dating?" Carly asked with a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes. "Im being serious." I said. "So am I!" Carly replied. "I dont think Sam fell and hit her eye on a rock." I said. Carly looked shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked. "I mean, she gets a black eye out of nowhere, claiming she tripped but we all know Sam is the least clumsiest out of all of us. Then her and Jonah seem really tense around each other. Well, at least Sam does. You can tell by the way she looks when she's around him. She seems... I dont know, scared?" I stated. "I dont know. Maybe Im just being paranoid." I said. Carly smiled.

"Come on, Freddie. You really think Jonah caused Sam's black eye? I mean, I know he's a jerk but I dont think he would ever hurt her like that." Carly said. "Maybe you're right." I said and then sighed. "Besides, those kind of things only happen in Lifetime movies, not real life. Right?" Carly asked. I sighed again. _Oh Carly. You're so naive. _"Yeah... you're uh... you're right." I said. _If Carly really thinks that things like this only happen in Lifetime movies, then she REALLY needs a reality check..._

"Anyways... why do you care?" Carly asked with a big, suspicious smile on her face. _Now, Im the one who's going pale. _"I dont..." I quickly said, defending myself. "Im protecting... iCarly." I lied. _Truthfully, Im protecting Sam._Carly rolled her eyes. "That is the lamest excuse. And you've used this excuse before. You care about Sam!" Carly said. I smiled. "Well, she is one of my really good friends." I said.

"Look, I'll talk to Sam and if there's anything about Jonah hurting Sam, Ill let you know." Carly said. "Thanks." I said. I got up to leave when Carly shouted: "Freddie cares about SAM!" in a very teasingly way. I smiled, rolled my eyes and walked out of the apartment.

**-IM Conversation Between Carly and Sam-**

(Carly's POV)

Like I promised Freddie, I IMed Sam to talk about her's and Jonah's relationship for Freddie's sake.

**Carly94**: So what's up?  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: Nothing, just txtin' Jonah. Hes been really... obsessive lately.  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: What do u mean?  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: Idk everytime I wanna do something w/o him, he gets angry and throws a guilt trip on me.  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Oh... thats not good.  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: No...  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Maybe u guys should take a break?  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: U mean like break up?  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Ya.  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: I CANT DO THAT!  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Sam, calm down. It was just a suggestion.  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: U'll never understand...  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Huh? Sam, whats wrong?  
><strong>SamLoveHam1<strong>: I dont wanna talk about it. Ever.  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Sam, is everything ok?  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: Truthfully, no.  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Then tell me whats wrong. Im ur best friend! U can tell me!  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: No I cant. Sorry Carly. I love u but u cant ever know the truth! Ever!  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Huh? Sam! Im so confused!  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: Sorry, I have 2 go. Jonah is here. And he hates it when I dont pay attention 2 him when hes around. And never talk about this conversation ever again. U hear me?  
><strong>Carly94<strong>: Uh... of course I wont if u dont want 2 talk about it but if ur having relationship problems, u should really talk 2 someone about it...  
><strong>SamLovesHam1<strong>: I should... but I cant. I love u Carly. Dont worry about me. Im strong. Im a big girl. I can handle everything myself :) Good bye.  
><em>SamLovesHam1 is now offline.<em>

Sam logged off before I could even replied back. I saved the IM on my computer and then called Freddie. _Freddie's right! There is something suspicious going on between those two!_"Freddie, get over here right away! I just had the weirdest conversation with Sam about her and Jonah and you need to read it!" I said to him on the phone. "Yes, I saved it. Just get over here!" I said, replying to what he was asking me. I pressed the 'end' button on my phone and then looked back at the IM, trying to find some hint of something in it.

A few minutes went by, but Freddie made it over and read the IMs. "Oh my gosh! See? I told you that something wasnt right between those two!" Freddie said. "But this still doesnt prove that he hit Sam." I said. "Yeah but it does prove that there is something wrong." Freddie replied. "True... but she said to never talk about this ever again. How am I going to get it out of her now?" I asked.

"I know. We need to figure out what's going on before Sam gets hurt again." Freddie said. "_If_ he even hit her to begin with." I corrected. Freddie sighed. "Fine. We need to figure out what's going on _incase_ Sam gets hurt." Freddie said. I nodded. _Poor Sam. I wish there was something I could do to make everything right..._

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p>Just wanna give a <strong>BIG<strong> thanks to those who have reviewed and added my story to their favorites (: I **REALLY** appreciate it so much! I really do! It keeps me motivated to post more chapters (: You guys rock!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly... Sadface ):

_This chapter switches between Freddie's and Sam's POV. The Italics are their thoughts. Happy Reading (:_

**Chapter 5.  
>(Freddie's POV)<strong>

Sam has been acting really weird around Carly and I since her IM conversation with Carly last week. She barely says anything to us, and if she does, it's usually during iCarly rehearsal. Also, she seems to be having a lot of pain on her right hip. She's been holding it a lot and has a hard time lifting heavy things, saying her hip hurts. _If he hit her, I'll kill him. _

I walked through the front door of Ridgeway High school. I turned around the corner and saw Sam at her locker, putting some of her textbooks into it. "Hey Sam!" I shouted, trying to scare her a bit. It must of worked because she jumped and seemed a little out of breath. "Dont scare me like that!" She yelled and hit my shoulder. It didnt hurt but I played along and shouted as if it did. She likes it when Im in pain.

"So what's up?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder. "Nothing, just putting my useless things into my locker." She replied. "It's hard to get anything off this top shelf of my locker." She said. I went around to her right side to help her but she refused the help. When she stood on her tippy-toes to get something off the top shelf, her shirt lifted up a little and that's when I saw it. A big, ugly bruise on her right hip. I became furious. _That bastard hit her!_

"Sam!" I shouted, pointing at her hip. "What?" She asked and then she realized that I saw her bruise. Her face went pale. She started to stutter her words. "I uh... I hit it a-against the end table in m-my house. I swear!" She said. I could tell she was lying. "Sam..." I said softly, lifting her shirt enough to see the bruise again. It was purple and little greenish around the edge. Sam's eyes started to water and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was a little shocked but I hugged her back.

"I wanna go home..." Sam said as she let me go. I nodded to her request. I looked around to see if there were any teachers around. When I knew the coast was clear, I slammed Sam's locker closed, grabbed her arm, and we ran out of the school. I knew we shouldn't of skipped school, and if we got caught I was going to be in so much trouble. But Sam was more important. We walked all the way to her house.

-Sam's House-

"Where's your mom?" I asked. "I dont know. But she's barely ever home." Sam replied. She threw her jacket on the floor and sat down on her couch. I sat down next to her. _I need to know right now what's going on so I know who to properly kill._It was so weird. I never cared about Sam so much until she got hurt. You would think since she abuses me all the time, I'd be thanking Karma. But instead, I want to kill Karma... and whoever hurt Sam.

"Don't get all sympathetic or pity over me." Sam began. _Why would I pity her if she just 'fell' or 'bumped against an end table'? _"So your black eye..." I started. "Jonah." She replied quickly. "A-and the bruise?" I asked. "Jonah." Sam replied again. She didn't look at me. She kept staring at her feet. Even though I knew something was up, I was still a little shocked. _Why is she still with him? Why doesn't she physically hurt him like he did to her? Something doesn't make sense about this._

"Im going to kill him..." I said, almost under my breath. I got up to leave, but Sam grabbed my arm. I looked at her, her eyes filled with tears and fear. _Why is she so scared? This isn't like Sam at all!_ "Please, stay here." She said. I sat next to her. She looked into my eyes. _Those beautiful crystal blue eyes..._ "Im so sorry!" Sam said, and gave me a big hug. _Sorry? Why is she sorry?_

"Huh?" I asked, very confused. Sam let go of me. "For everything! For the physical, mental, and emotional pain Ive caused throughout the years! I deserve this from Jonah. I deserve the pain that Ive caused not just to you, but everyone." Sam started to cry, tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into another hug. This time, Sam didnt bother putting her arms around me. She just buried her face into my chest.

I rubbed the back of her head. "You honestly believe you deserve this?" I asked. Sam nodded. "No you dont, Sam. Look, you may be obnoxious and rude and feel the need to hurt everyone..." I didn't know where I was going with this. "But, you're still a human being and you don't deserve this."

Sam looked into my eyes. She then planted a kiss right on my lips. _She... she just kissed me! She kissed me!_ "Im-Im sorry." Sam said, after kissing me. "Im... just so confused." She said. I could tell she was confused by the way she looked at me. She started to get up. _I cant let her leave. Not without letting her know how I feel._I grabbed her hand, pulled her back onto the couch, and kissed her lips. She accepted the kiss and kissed me back.

_I cant believe Im kissing her. I knew I was starting to like her a bit, but I thought I stood no chance. But once she kissed me, I knew I had to make a move. Whether she had a boyfriend or not. _She pulled back and stopped the kiss. "I-I can't." She said. "Can't what?" I asked, putting my hand on her knee. I knew it wasn't right for me to do this. She has a boyfriend and she obviously still wants to be with him if she hasnt broke up with him over all this.

"I have a boyfriend..." Sam replied. She took my hand off of her knee. "Sam..." I started, and put my hand on her cheek so she'll look at me. She pushed my hand off of her face. "Please leave..." Sam said. I felt hurt and I wanted to cry. But I did what she wanted me to do. I got up, grabbed my bookbag and jacket, and walked out of the house. _I can't believe it... I like Sam Puckett!_

(Sam's POV)

I watched as Freddie left out my front door. "Damn it!" I shouted and kicked the coffee table. It tipped over. _I had him. I had him right where I wanted him but I just _had _to tell him to leave. _I took out my cell phone to call him to come back. When I looked at my screen, I received 4 texts messages. Two from Jonah, one from Carly, and one recently from Freddie.

**Wednesday, 7:00am**  
><em>Sam, where are you? ~Jonah<em>

**Wednesday, 7:10am**  
><em>Sam, Im at your locker and you're not here. Are you skipping school? You know how I feel when you skip school without you telling me first. ~Jonah<em>

**Wednesday, 8:24am**  
><em>Sam, Im in class right now. Where are you? ~Carly<em>

**Wednesday, 9:45am**  
><em>Im sorry for the kiss. I know you have a boyfriend and that wasn't right for me to do. Let's just forget about it, ok? ~Freddie<em>

I sighed and threw my phone on the couch. _No point in calling him. Even if I do like him, I have a boyfriend. And it would be too complicating to break up with Jonah. How could I still have feelings for someone who hurts me so badly? _I was stuck between two choices. Stay with Jonah and be unhappy and miserable for the rest of my life because I feel I deserve it. Or break up with him and be with someone who would treat me right.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p>Due to popular demand, here's Chapter 5 early (: I would of posted it earlier today but I had to go to my best friend's Open House. Loving the Reviews, everyone (:<p>

XOXO. iBloodbenderSeddie (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: III dddooo nnnooottt ooowwwnnn iiiCCCaaarrrlllyyy D:

_This chapter is in Sam's POV. The italics are her thoughts. Happy reading (:_

**Chapter 6.**

**(Sam's POV)**

I decided to go to school the next day. Even though I really didn't _have_ to, I figured I would just get the whole 'being yelled at by Jonah for skipping school' out of the way. I was at my locker, reading a forward message from Gibby on my phone. I looked up and saw Jonah coming up to me. _Oh no, here it comes._ I took a deep breath and put my phone away.

"Where were you yesterday?" Jonah asked as he came up to me. "I wasn't feeling well so I stayed at home." I lied. I couldn't tell him I was skipping school with Freddork. But, of course, he knew. "Liar! I know you skipped school. One of my friends saw you with Freddie walking to your house." Jonah exclaimed. "Friends or _spies_?" I asked and shot him a dirty look.

"First of all, I'm the one asking questions, not you. Second, why were you with Freddie yesterday? Huh? Are you cheating on me?" Jonah asked. He was starting to create a scene. Everyone was staring and whispering about us.

"Look, can we talk about this later?" I asked in a whisper. "You and Freddie disgust me." Jonah growled. "Yeah, well at least Freddie isn't a women beater." I said, then covered my mouth quickly. _I can't believe I just said that! I'm definitely going to get it bad this time._ Jonah looked furious. He had that same look in his eyes from when he punched me in the eye and kicked me in the hip. I knew I was going to get hit again. But instead, he walked away. I sighed in relief. _I'm safe... for now._

Freddie came up to me as he watched Jonah walk away. "He knows I skipped school with you yesterday." I said before Freddie could greet me or say anything about our kiss from yesterday. "What? Does he know we kissed?" Freddie asked. "I don't know, but please talk a little quieter. He has spies." I said as I looked around for anyone who Jonah might know.

"Sam, this is absolutely crazy! You're with someone who hits you, talks to you like you're not good enough, and now he has spies on you." Freddie said. He was right, this _is_ crazy. "What do you expect from me?" I asked. "Dump the crazy nub, how about that?" Freddie exclaimed.

I sighed. "Maybe you're right." I said. "And besides, you're not even happy. Don't you want to be with someone who makes you happy and treats you right?" Freddie asked. _I want to kiss him so badly right now!_ "Yeah. Hey, let's leave again!" I suggested. Freddie looked a little shocked. "Aren't you worried about Jonah finding out?" Freddie asked. I shook my head to answer his question. _I'm going to get hit by him next time I'm alone with him. What do I have to lose?_

"Ok, but let's go to my apartment instead. My mom isn't home and it's a lot closer to the school than your house." Freddie suggested. I nodded at his request. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the school before any teacher or Carly could stop us.

**-Freddie's Apartment-**

Freddie and I walked to Bushwell Plaza, took the elevator to the eighth floor and Freddie unlocked his apartment door. Freddie peeked inside his apartment to see if, for some odd reason, his mom might possibly be home. When he saw that the apartment was empty, we walked inside and we went into Fredward's bedroom.

When we were in there, I sat down on Freddie's bed, looking at my feet. "What's wrong?" Freddie asked. _Man, how does he know everytime something's wrong with me?_ "You're right." I started. Freddie looked a little confused. "Right about what?" Freddie asked. "About me breaking up with Jonah. I _need_ to leave him." I said. Freddie smiled a little and sat next to me.

"Does that mean you wanna date _me_?" Freddie asked with a big, goofy grin on his face. I laughed at the look on his face. "Maaaybe. We'll see." I said, brushing the tip on his nose with my index finger. "You scared?" Freddie asked. He wrapped his arm around my waist and scooted me closer to him. "Not anymore. I realized that I was being ridiculous for staying with him for _this_ wrong. I need to get out of this relationship." I said. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. _Now I want some chocolate._

Freddie smiled and leaned his forehead on mine. I took the next step and planted my lips on his eyes, he kissed back. _I feel sparks and happiness when I kiss Freddie. I feel darkness and pain when I kiss Jonah. I know who I'm meant to be with now, I just can't believe it took me this long to figure it out._

Freddie pulled away. "Don't you feel at least a _little_ guilty about kissing me while you're still technically with Jonah?" He asked. I shrugged. "Not really." I replied. Freddie chuckled. "Maybe we shouldn't kiss right now. At least until you guys are broken up, of course." He suggested.

He was right. Two wrongs don't make a right. I shouldn't get back at Jonah for hurting me physically by hurting him emotionally, whether I was going to break up with him or not. I snuggled closer to Freddie. "I don't want anyone to know, not even Carly." I said. "About us kissing?" Freddie asked. "No, about Jonah abusing me. It's totally humiliating." I said. Freddie hugged me tightly. "I know but don't worry. Your secret's safe with me, babe." Freddie said, and he kissed my forehead. _I hope he's right._

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 6 :D I would of posted it earlier today or even last night, but my exboyfriend needed a place to crash last night since he got into A LOT of trouble with his friends and he kept me up until like... 4am with his stories and paranoid-ness of being in trouble. Ha.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter switches between Sam's and Freddie's POV. The italics are their thoughts. Happy Reading (: _

**Chapter 7.**

**(Sam's POV)**

It started off as a pretty good Friday. I just broke up with Jonah last night. He seemed pretty mad but I think he got the hint that I don't want to be with him anymore. Well, at least I hope he got the hint. _I just hope that no one finds out the truth behind our relationship. I think I would from embarrassment. _

I walked over to my locker and started dialing in my combination when Freddie ran over to me.

"He knows!" Freddie exclaimed, almost out of breath.

"Who knows what?" I asked, very confused but yet pretty uninterested in what he had to say. Even though I was starting to like him more and more everyday, he doesn't _always_ have the best stories to tell me.

"Jonah knows about you kissing me." Freddie said. I dropped the stuff that was in my hand on the ground. My jaw dropped as well. _How did he find out?_

"What?" That was all I managed to say. Freddie bent down and picked up my stuff. Then he hand them back to me. Just then, Carly walked over to me. She looked at me with a disappointed look on her face.

"How could you cheat on Jonah? I know I don't like him but he didn't deserve that!" Carly said. _If only she knew the truth._

"I didn't cheat on Jonah." I said, defending myself.

"Then how come Jonah sent me this picture of you and Freddie kissing in Freddie's bedroom?" Carly asked, showing me the picture on her phone. _How did she get that picture? How did _he_ get that picture? What a freak!_

"Carly, you don't understand..." I tried to explain my side of the story but Carly cut me off.

"No Sam. I do understand. I know you like Freddie but you thought you could have the best of both worlds! You wanted Freddie _and_ Jonah. That's just sick!" I covered her mouth in attempts to get her to stop shouting my business in the halls. _I'm sick? You should hear the chiz that Jonah did to me, then maybe you would have a change in opinion. _

Instead of staying and fighting with Carly, I stomped away.

**(Freddie's POV)**

I watched Sam storm away from Carly and I. I wanted to stop her but I knew I had to defend her to Carly.

"Carly, you have no idea what's going on." I said. Carly shook her head.

"No, I know exactly what's going on! Sam cheated on Jonah with you. Cheaters make me sick, even if they are my best friends! And you, you're not any better! You knew Sam was with Jonah. You knew what you were doing and you did it anyways!" Carly said, and with that, she walked away.

_Man, what am I going to do now? Jonah probably has this whole school thinking Sam is a whore and I'm some sort of homewrecker. Sam doesn't want anyone knowing the truth about Jonah, so he's gonna get away with playing the victim. I hate this situation. I need to put Jonah in his place. _

**-At Lunch-**

Sam and Carly were eating their lunch, neither one of them talking or even looking at each other. I was sitting in the seat next to Sam, no food in front of me. I had other motives for this period. And then he came into the cafeteria, Jonah. The guy I'm about to make wish he never did what he did.

"I'll be right back." I said and got up from the table. I walked over to Jonah, who sat down at a table with a bunch of other kids, who were all listening to his stories of "being heartbroken" and how he "can't live without Sam" and all that petty chiz to make people hate us.

"_How dare you!_" I whispered in Jonah's ear. He turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, look everyone! It's the guy who STOLE my girlfriend!" Jonah yelled to get everyone's attention. I looked behind me and saw Carly and Sam standing up from their table.

"Jonah, this has nothing to do with what Sam and I did. This is about what you did to Sam!" I yelled back. I looked back over at Sam. Her face was a mixture of shock and anger.

"What, I loved her! Is that what I did wrong? Loving her?" He shouted.

"Love isn't what you did to her! You know what I'm talking about and you're a disgusting human being!" I shouted back. At this time, the cafeteria was completely silent and the only thing you could hear was Jonah and I fighting.

Carly and Sam came up to me. "Freddie, maybe we should go..." Sam suggested. I know she didn't want anything accidently said... or done, but there was no purpose in trying to end this now.

"Yeah, maybe you guys should just go off and make out some more and continue to rip my heart out!" Jonah shouted. All this guy wanted was sympathy and the way it was looking, he was definitely getting it.

"You deserved what you got!" I yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria were giving me dirty looks. _They all think I stole his girlfriend and that he's the good guy! What is going on here?_

"Fine, I guess you should probably inform me of what I did if you feel I deserve this!" Jonah yelled back. I couldn't do that to Sam. I couldn't spread her ugly secret to everyone in the school like a deadly virus. Jonah finally stood up from his seat. _Took him long enough!_

"You know what you did." I said softly, and yet firmly at the same time. Almost like in our iCarly parody of Twilight.

"Oh, you mean _this?_" Jonah asked. Before I could even say another word, I saw Jonah's fist clench and swing towards my face. That was the last thing I remembered before hitting my head on the ground and blacking out, almost instantly.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry this took so long to update. This story is on my netbook, but now my netbook decides it doesn't want to connect to the internet. So I had to type this all out again onto my mom's laptop. Anyways, Happy Fourth Of July (: _


End file.
